


Odd Jobs

by Kitari (TwoTonedEchoes)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Consentacles, Consentacles EVERYWHERE, Egg Laying, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Human/Monster Romance, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTonedEchoes/pseuds/Kitari
Summary: Local WoLD takes on an unusual request from a very slithery sort of patron. All consensual, mutual enjoyment.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Monster
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Odd Jobs

Makara stood outside the sloping entrance to a half-concealed cave, raising a striped brow as she double and triple checked the location listed on the work bill against her map–and then checked it again, just to be certain. There was absolutely no doubt however: this was the place.

With more serious matters for the moment relatively quiet, the Miqo’te wanderer had once more given the local postings a glance, seeking some amusement or another, and the coin that tended to come along with it. While by far and away most of the bills requesting the aid of adventurers were bland, mundane, and honestly far below her talents–one can only carry so many parcels from point A to point B before growing sick of it, after all–this one had intrigued her. It was a wrinkled scrap of paper, clearly reused from some previous purpose, and on it had been written in what was most assuredly great care, but little efficiency, a humble request:

NEED EGG. PLS HELP. 1 MOON. BIG PAY. NO SCARE PLS.

Below the plea, coordinates were listed in the Dravanian Hinterlands, with a few ‘helpful’ landmarks added. Tho “BESIDE WET FROG SHAPE LEAF” and “UNDER MOUNTAIN MOON SHADOW” were not the easiest clues to decipher.

It had been the sheer strangeness of the request that had caught her eye–and likely the same that had left it to languish untaken for so long. Makara had pondered it for several days, watching as others did the same, picking the leaflet up and scratching their heads in wonderment before replacing it and taking something less fishy. Finally, curiosity had won out, and she had readied her pack for another adventure, snagging the flyer to guide her to her mysterious new patron.

She wasn’t certain just what she _had_ expected, but this uh. Wasn’t it. She supposed if pressed she might have thought it was some sort of Qiqirn request, or one placed by another of the beast men. Not that a lack of clear literacy was by any means an uncommon trait among the so-called ‘civilized’ peoples of these nations, but there was something distinctly _other_ in the strange wording. She’d thought mayhap to come upon a settlement of some sort.

But this… this was just a cave. With no signs of any sort of civilization around, it was nearly hidden beneath the fall of meandering kudzu that crept over the mountain wall, and she doubted not in the least that had she not been looking for it, she’d never have given it another thought. It had certainly never caught her eye during any of her other ventures through the lands, tho she could not say they had ever brought her to this particular little quiet corner. Brushing a stray leaf from her paw as she knelt, she peered into the hidden entrance, looking for signs of… anything, really. The gap was small, short enough that she would have to duck her head to pass it, tho it was at least twice as wide. She could see only darkness beyond.

If this was a joke, it was a really weird one. More likely, some desperate idiot had thought to lure a curious adventurer out to these uninhabited lands to lay in wait and waylay them for all they had. It would seem they had then grown tired of waiting, and given up.

Makara sighed, resting her hands on her knees as she knelt, one burgundy ear and the tufted tip of her tail flicking in annoyance as she realized she had most likely wasted her time in coming here. But ah well. Might as well see if the would-be bandit had left anything of interest behind.

Keeping her axe at the ready, just in case, she pulled the curtain of kudzu aside and took a cautious step into the cave, and then another, pausing to allow her eyes time to adjust to the dimness. She could see immediately that the cavern was much deeper than it first appeared. A gentle curve in the wall made it appear from without that it was but a small indention, but a peek inside proved this impression untrue. While it was certainly much darker than the bright sunlit hills outside, within the cave, beyond the curve, crystal clusters growing from the walls provided a soft and cool light that pulsed and glowed in a not at all unpleasant fashion.

Nor was the cavern itself unwelcoming. At least, so far as caves went. There were no scrambling vermin scuttling underfoot, nor any ragged refuse of traveler’s past. Even the walls and floor looked remarkably clean, free of built up dust or the traces of any skittering cave bugs. In several places, small, tidy stacks of belongings sat, tho there seemed no rhyme or reason to just what they might be. In one indentation, a collection of old and battered pots and pans were stacked. Tho clearly past their prime, they had been carefully scrubbed and polished until they gleamed, despite their dents and chips. On the opposite side, scraps of torn and tossed aside paper was stacked on a natural shelf with a care that suggested the stacker believed them documents most precious. Alongside the scraps were nubs of charcoal, broken pen tips, frayed quills, and other instruments of mark making to compliment them. A third section held torn bits of fabric, none seeming to have originated from the same maker, and all faded and worn with age. Despite this, they were most carefully folded, clearly well cleaned, and above them proudly hung an oddball patterned quilt that the owner seemed determined to piece together in a rough stitch.

Clearly, Makara thought with another flick of her ear, she had arrived at the home of a crazy person.

Tho the chamber seemed abandoned at the moment, the most curious feature was what occupied the middle. Where the stone floor had naturally sloped inward, someone had taken a great deal of care in exaggerating the slope, and a smooth circle was now cut into the center of the ‘room’. At least 10 yalms wide, Makara was unable to tell at a glance how deeply it had been cut. Unable, due to what occupied it. Some mad fool had collected thick, vaguely shimmering black vines, and braided them into a a tangled knot of a rug and set it in the circle. She supposed perhaps it served as the occupant’s bed.

With a sigh, she relaxed, intent on returning outside to await the return of whomever lived here, when a ripple of motion set all ideas of relaxation from her mind. The knot had _moved._

With a quivering motion, it appeared to awaken, slowly untangling and untwining seemingly endless numbers of the slick looking black vines from around, under, and betwixt one another. There were dozens of them–at least. The outer, thinnest ones were as thick as her wrist, tapering to finger-length at the apex. The thickest–those closest to the center–were nigh the breadth of her torso. They reached and stretched, and in the writhing mass of them, she could still yet not be certain how deep the cavern indentation went, but she suspected it to be far deeper than her initial impressions had led her to believe.

The thing–things?–moved slowly as it awakened, not yet fully aware from whatever sort of slumber it took. If she was to kill it, it was best to have done with it before the creature regained its senses. Ears pricked forward, Makara took her axe in hand, ready to strike at the nearest tendril, when the creature took notice of her–or at least of her weapon.

A quiver ran through it, one Makara first took for preparation to attack, but which upon second thought seemed more to have been in… fear? Indeed, the mass of tentacles writhed, each and all pulling away from her as they grouped at the far end of the pit, slipping and sliding over one another endlessly in a bid to get further from the gleaming edge of her axe. Slowly, with a great shaking, a trio edged forward from the mass, one gesturing to what the other two bore.

In the slithery grip of the middle tendril, a paper was held. One which bore a familiar petition, carefully and painstakingly copied. The one on the right shakily held out a patched cloth pouch, one which faintly tinkled in the unmistakable fashion of gil coins. The leftmost tendril gestured at the offerings of the other two, slowly moving the tip of itself beneath the letters of the paper, as if to beg her read them, and then pointing to the gil pouch.

“…wait a minute,” Makara muttered, almost unwilling to believe what seemed to be happening here. “You don’t mean… _you’re_ the one that posted the bill?”

In delight and relief, the mass quivered again, and as one, _nodded._

“A tentacle beast, looking to hire itself an adventurer,” Makara said dully, her ears rotating back in flat disbelief. “Bloody hells... I hadn’t thought anything could shock me anymore. I damned near want to congratulate you for managing it.”

If the creature took offence to being called a beast, it did not show it. Rather, it seemed still yet only relieved that it was not immediately coming under attack. With renewed fervor, and perhaps a touch of hope, the leftmost tentacle again gestured first to the bill, and then to the coin pouch, and finally to Makara herself, before resolving itself into an the unmistakable shape of a question mark.

Unexpected as it was, it would seem she had found her petitioner. A thousand and one questions chased themselves through her head–was this beast a long-escaped experiment from Saint Mocianne’s, for one? Or perhaps stranger still, was it some void-slithering creature from the abyss, summoned forth by the magics bound in the Gubal Library? Come to think of it, she thought she recalled reading something about a tentacle beast in one of the forbidden tomes there…

She shook her head, realizing the thoughts would have to be pondered over later. For now, her bizarre patron was awaiting her answer.

Clearing her throat, she stepped from her ready stance, standing up straight once more as she slid her axe back onto the strap that held it to her back and pulled the twin paper she had taken from the work board out to show. “Ah. Right. Yes. I… have come to answer your call for aid.”

Why did that sound so much more awkward when it was said to a wiggling mass of living–and apparently sentient–vines?

Regardless her discomfort, the effect was instantaneous. The creature writhed in excitement, a deep rumble that she could only assume indicated happiness resounding through the stone at her feet. ‘ _Just how deeply burrowed was this thing?’_ she wondered with a touch of trepidation.

_This was bloody mad._

“Just uh. What was it you needed help with? The petition mentioned something about an… egg?” She asked hesitantly. Was it hungry? It wouldn’t be the _first_ time she’d had to bring skills more culinarily inclined to bear to complete a request. She supposed some of the larger creatures around here must lay fairly sizable ones. It shouldn’t be _too_ hard to find it a suitable meal. Tho she was not terribly certain she truly wished to discover where it kept its mouth.

In response to her questioning, the creature ‘nodded’ once more by bowing the mass of tentacles sharply forward. Regardless its apparent inability to speak, it could clearly understand the spoken word, and seemed eager to communicate. A number of tendrils curved around, each forming a circular shape in the air. The one still holding the gil pouch gave it another tempting shake, causing the coins within to jingle sweetly.

“You want… eggs, and you’ll pay for them. Right?” Makara attempted to translate its pantomiming, wanted to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

The creature nodded once more.

“I think I can manage that. What uh. Kind of eggs are we talking here?”

It appeared to consider for a moment, as the tentacles milled about, almost as if they were conferring with one another. Finally, one gestured forward, pointing once more at the Miqo’te.

“Right,” she repeated, a tinge of irritation creeping into her voice now as her tail flickered side to side behind her. “I will get you eggs. But what _kind?_ Dragon eggs are off the table, let’s get that settled right now.” No way was she courting the ire of the Dravanians by snatching their young for some strange pit beast.

Once more, the tendrils quavered in apparent confusion, as if unsure how to answer her. After a moment, the same outstretched one as before reached yet further, moving slowly and cautiously, still well conscious of the axe held at the ready on her back. Further and further it slithered from the mass, tho it did not thin in the reaching. Rather it seemed to pull its length from some deeply twined reserve, and again Makara found herself wondering with a twinge of concern how much of the creature awaited below the stone.

Her green eyes watched it with curiosity, _mostly_ sure it did not mean her harm, but remaining cautious still yet. From the pit it reached, stilling only once it had made it to her. It paused in front of her torso, before giving the slightest poke at her armor, just above her navel.

Makara’s brow rose as she looked down at it, her face otherwise impassive save the ever-present resting frown that her lips always shaped.

“We don’t lay eggs,” she said dryly.

A ripple of something that might have been frustration ran through the creature, tho it did not seem to be aimed at her. Rather, it seemed to emanate from its own difficulty in communicating its wishes. Still, it was not to be deterred! Not after waiting for so long for someone to answer its plea. It tried again.

As one, the tendrils hooked inward, pointing to the creature itself. Then, once more, a number of them formed the circles that had been established to indicate ‘egg’. One by one, they stretched forward to the waiting Miqo’te, where they moved to her torso, each once more tapping just above her navel, whereupon they released the ‘egg’ shape.

Makara watched the strange act with an impassive expression, her arms crossed and frown deepening. It was only after the third one of the train had made its ‘delivery’ that she finally caught on.

Oh.

_Oh._

She blushed, cheeks turning nigh as red as the crimson tiger-esque stripes that danced over them. “Y-you want to… put _your_ eggs in me?” She sputtered, desperately hoping she had drastically misunderstood.

The creature however, vibrated in excitement. Yes, yes! That was what it sought. Carrying on while luck was with it, it pantomimed a larger circle, which it held far above the rest, stretching nigh to the ceiling of the cave. Beneath, it formed the smaller ‘egg’ circles once more. From behind, a particularly thick tendril moved to slowly cover the large top circle, and then move away once more, curving to form crescent shapes at each pass over the sides. Once it had made its journey, the ‘egg’ shapes beneath were released, and the tendrils that had formed them waved in celebration as the tentacle still yet holding the gil pouch dancing before all, jingling happily.

With a squirmy feeling in the pit of her stomach, Makara looked once more at the accursed paper that had brought her here in the first place, rereading the petition. ‘ _Need egg. One moon_.’

“Let me uh. Get this straight,” she said hesitantly, “You’re saying you want to… put eggs in me, for a month? And then pay me for letting you, uh... Do... that.”

Once more the creature nodded, rumbling so happily now that Makara's teeth were nigh chattering from it.

“…yeah, not a chance.” She said, shaking her head as she turned to leave.

Behind her, a sad squeak of dejection sounded from… somewhere. Whatever. It wasn’t her problem. Weird, egg laying tentacle beasties were _most certainly_ not her division. She’d taken some weird jobs on before, but that was a bridge _way_ too far.

Still, she couldn’t help a half glance back as she stepped to leave, only to see the thing just… wilting. It was the only word for it. The lively tendrils were slowly slumping forward in what was clearly utter devastation. How something that looked like an upturned bucket of octopuses could look so _sad_ was beyond her but it… did.

She felt a twist of regret turn in her breast, and stuffed it quickly with a sharp, internal dressing down. There was _no way_ she was considering it. Who could even say what risks might come with such an arrangement, after all? Sure the creature seemed certain she’d still be around to take the gold afterwards, but in what condition? Pregnancy wasn’t exactly easy on the body, and who knew how alike to it playing incubator to a wiggly vine monster would be?

“Look,” she said, not wanting to just _leave_ it there like that. “It’s nothing personal. You seem like a nice enough… thing. But you’re asking a lot. I don’t even know if I’m built to do that for you. It could kill me for all I know!”

At her hesitance, the creature sprang back to life, seemingly desperate to make its plea. It shook from side to side, a resounding ‘no’. Curling one tendril into a tight ball, the others milled around it in adoration, caressing and cradling it, miming bringing it unknown gifts and the like.

“I don’t doubt you’d try to take care of me,” Makara said, blushing still at the implications. The idea of this… _thing_ doting on her for a moon while she held its young. “But do you even know _how_? I-I’d need food, shelter, at the least.”

The creature once more hummed in excitement, gesturing to the cave around them in indication that shelter was near at hand.

“…okay fair point. But I’ve still got to eat, and if you plan to have me skulking around the plains, hunting for my own meals, you’d better have more to offer than that one bag of coin.” _Not_ that she was considering it, of course. She was only pointing out the flaws in its offer to show the poor thing all the ways it would never work.

At this too however, it seemed to have a ready answer. A pair of them, in this case. First, with a shuffling search, an additional coin pouch, this one _substantially_ larger, was produced. The creature eagerly held it forward, placing it on the ground in front of its pit.

That was… a lot of coin. It wasn’t that she was in any way _hurting_ for gil–being a hero paid rather handsomely after all–but there was no small allure in chasing ever more. It had of course been in no small part the initial reason for pursuing life as an adventurer. The other being the shimmering allure of ever more novel experiences. Novel experiences like–

She swallowed hard, forcing her thoughts from the path they had taken. It was far too dangerous a road to travel, to wonder what there might be to be discovered, spending a moon in the company of such a strange creature. Learning to communicate with it, learning of its origins and ways. Gaining a unique and _intimate_ understanding of its physiology…

It was harder than she wanted to admit to ignore the curious coiling in her abdomen at that line of thought. All those writhing, wriggling tentacles… What _would_ they feel like, wrapped around her? Her fingers twitched, curled as they were at her chest, curious to touch, to explore.

Before her mind could wander further, the creature produced its answer to her second concern. From within the depths it inhabited, a new tendril slid forth. This one looked different to the others. Where those that writhed around it were vine-like, tapering down from their assorted girths to thinner points, this new appendage ended in a pert bulbous protrusion.

Makara’s cheeks flushed anew, unable to keep her mind from flickering to how very _phallic_ this new, more intimate tendril appeared. As the others bloomed around it like petals, the tip of the previously hidden tendril slid back, revealing a glistening end.

It was enough by appearance alone to bring her thoughts to inappropriate places, but then the scent it emitted reached her nose. It smelled… so good. Her eyes fluttered half closed as she stepped forward without conscious decision, wanting to be closer. To investigate. To smell. To taste.

It was nigh indescribable. Like some forbidden nectar, it was deeply alluring, somehow both sweet and promising. Headily floral, with the promise of honey. She could already imagine how it would feel on her tongue, as her stomach roiled in anticipation and newly sparked hunger, waves of desire of a different sort echoing through the rest of her.

And just as suddenly as it had been offered, the tendril was withdrawn. As the bulb itself vanished back into the mass below, so too did the scent it emitted dissipate, leaving her blinking and confused on the edge of the pit, the echoes of need still thrumming through her skin.

She cleared her throat, reeling from the intense feeling, and blushing all the brighter. It would seem the creature had made its point, but wished her to make her choice with a clear head. Somehow, through some sensual instinct she could not name, she _knew_ that the nectar it offered would provide all the sustenance she required so long as she was in its care. Just as surely as she knew it would taste sweeter than anything that had or would ever grace her tongue again.

There was knowledge of a more contemplative sort to be gathered here as well. How quickly the bloom had overtaken her mind told her well enough that if this creature wished it, it would need not offer anything in way of compensation. Rather, this was by nature a predatory beast, made to ensnare its prey and mate by the intoxicating liquor it produced, overriding their will.

It had _chosen_ to go against that nature, and petition someone to willingly and knowingly serve its need of their own volition. That, more than anything prior, told her much of the mind of the creature. Tho she had already suspected it, this was most clearly no simple monster. To choose only to engage with the ready consent of its partner, no matter if they used that agency to walk away or to take the offer on hand, bespoke a gentle intelligence and caring.

She’d known no few men who could have taken a lesson or three from it in that regard.

Shaking her head to chase the last of the befuddlement away, she sighed. “Is this going to hurt? I’ve got a few potions on me, but if we’re talking normal birthing procedures, I’m going to need to get more supplies.”

Insane. She was clearly insane. She was _not_ truly thinking of going through with this… was she? And yet, she knew she very much was doing just that. A newly discovered sentient creature, and it was offering to pamper and spoil her for a moon, only to send her off with a fat purse at the end? There were no few women who sold their wombs off to mundane purposes for much less, and more power to them. Surrogacy had never appealed to her before, but this was far from the normal offer on the table.

Besides, now that she thought on it, she’d done weirder things for less coin. Such was the life of an adventurer.

Taking heart from her consideration, the creature once more shook itself ‘no’, this time emphatically. It quivered and danced, moving sensuously in a manner clearly intended to indicate that rather than being painful, the experience would be quite pleasurable.

Makara watched it writhe in its tantalizing dance for a long moment, tapping one long black claw over the armor of her crossed arm as she thought it through.

_‘Ah, the hell with it,’_ she finally thought in conclusion. It wasn’t everyday opportunities like these presented themselves. And what kind of adventurer would she be if she backed out now?

Shrugging out of her pack, she tossed it to the side, axe along with it. “Where can I put my things?” she asked, much to the delight of the creature.

It quivered in happiness, chirrups of joy coming from somewhere deep below, as the rumbling purr resumed at full tilt. A pair of tendrils reached out, taking her off-cast pack and weapon and carefully carrying them off to an indention in the cave wall, where it set them securely but well within reach.

Well alright then.

“So uh,” Makara muttered, feeling rather more awkward at this stage than she normally experienced post-having-chosen-to-bed-someone. “Do we just… get down to it? Or is there some kind of ritual first?” Was it going to buy her dinner? Share a glass of wine? Sing bawdy songs?

It seemed not. The creature shook itself in the ‘no’ formation once more, before pulling one tendril forward, only to mimic peeling away layers, and then point to her.

“Just… get undressed, huh?” she asked, skin warm and red all over from the blush spreading over the whole of her, no longer confined to just her cheeks. Oh no. This was world class embarrassment. Far too strong to be contained.

It nodded its fervent confirmation, and she swallowed hard once more. “This’ll uh… take a minute. Armor, you know.”

Was that a nervous _giggle_ that had escaped her? Gods preserve this was the maddest thing she’d ever agreed to, and it had left her utterly unsure how to proceed. Was she meant to carry this out with detached professionalism? Casually chat about the weather? Whisper sweet nothings? Tell it how luscious and girthy its appendages were, and how all the other tentacle beasts were surely jealous?

Stalling? Why yes she was.

Fortunately, the creature seemed far less uncertain, now that the deal had been struck. Still careful not to crowd her, it wiggled forward, sending a quartet of tendrils to dance around her, slowly and gently undoing the catches and ties that held her armor in place.

“I… oh, okay. That. That’ll work I guess,” she mumbled around its actions, lifting her arms and turning as seemed most likely to help and least likely to hinder. In record time, the plates were loosened, each gently carried away to join the rest of her belongings in the alcove, and she was left standing in her shirt and skirt.

Here the creature paused, seemingly unwilling to cross that boundary until Makara herself made move to do so. After a moment of dithering, she reached down, pulling her shirt over her head. Almost instantly, there was a tendril awaiting it, and she watched in faint amusement as she slipped her longskirt over she hips that the shirt was carefully–almost reverently– folded before being placed in the alcove.

So too was her skirt carried away, and she shivered a bit, standing in the cool cavern in only her underthings. Here she might have faltered for sheer lack of knowing how best to proceed, but the creature did not seem to be taken by the same hesitancy. Gently, tentatively, it reached forward, sliding its tentacles over her skin for the first time. They brushed her hips, her arms, and across her waist, and she shivered again, tho not from the cold this time.

Unable to keep her curiosity in check any longer, she reached out. First gently brushing her fingertips over the nearest tendril, then taking it in hand. It felt… odd, but not unpleasant. It was slick, but not slimy. Rather like a snake in that way. In fact, the entire experience was altogether rather serpentine. The strange, wiry flesh was pleasantly cool to the touch, but beneath the surface of the skin thrummed a deeper heat that pulsed in her grip, presumably in time to some deeply buried heartbeat. Beneath her fingertips, she could feel endless coils of musculature writhing with each minute movement it made, and she blushed all the deeper, imagining what that would feel like wrapped around her, caressing her, sliding slowly inside her…

It seemed she would not have long to imagine, as it urged her forward, closer to the pit in which it dwelt. She hesitated once more on the edge, unsure where to step, or how to go about doing so without stepping on something delicate. The tendril in her hand coiled around her grip, gently tugging her forward much as a lover taking her hand might. Which, upon further consideration, she supposed it was.

Trusting it to know better than she what would hurt it and what would not, she stepped forward, the pads of her feet sinking into the writhing nest of cool tentacles. It was not the most stable of footing, but with her guide tendril in hand, she managed to remain relatively steady. Soon she was surrounded by the inky appendages, and they grew braver in her closeness, inching up to brush against and twist around her legs.

And that… oh that felt _nice._ She sighed, relaxing a touch as the cool black vines moved around her, taking a moment to acclimate herself to it, as one might upon taking the first waist-deep step into a chilly stream. It did not rush her, content to give her time to relax. Slowly, she began to explore, brushing her hand up and along the tendril she held in hand, stroking and petting it. It quivered and shook, moving eagerly into her touch in a way that was somehow both headily phallic, and adorably cute.

_‘Like a penis that wants to be pet,’_ she thought to herself with a chuckle.

Excepting of course that there were dozens _more_ wiggling around, all just as eager to be touched and teased. She found herself _very_ quickly beginning to warm up to this whole venture.

Makara reached out with her other hand, quickly finding it occupied by an eager tendril, one which pressed and coiled against her palm. She stroked and pet them, sliding her hands over the tight, wiggling muscles beneath her fingers. Each time she let go, another tendril slithered to take the place of the one so recently released, cool, dancing flesh surrounding her and begging for her touch.

Her heartbeat grew heavy in her chest, her skin no longer in the least cold with the flush of growing desire rising in her. The heat of it made the cool touch of the entwining tentacles all the more delicious, and she gasped as one and then another grew brave enough to dance over her inner thighs.

Encouraged by her reaction and explorations, the creature grew bolder in its touch. No longer skating over her skin, it wrapped its squirming tendrils around her legs, winding higher and higher over her thighs, even as countless more slithered over her stomach. She felt herself begin to grow wet as they urged her legs apart, and the first low moan slipped unnoticed from her throat as one moved over the swell of her breast to dip inside her bra, brushing in gentle tease over her nipple as it slid around to cup her.

She gave no hint of resistance as the creature undid the clasps covering her chest, gladly lifting her arms to allow it to pull her bra away. She was immediately enveloped, cool, eager tentacles caressing and massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples to pert firmness beneath their tips.

By the gods, it felt amazing, and she felt herself relax, leaning back into the writhing mass as the creature took more and more of her weight onto itself, supporting her entirely by the time a thin pair of tendrils slid over her hips and under the band of her panties, tugging the last scrap of fabric covering her away, and leaving her bare and ready for its explorations.

Almost shockingly naturally, she gripped a pair of the tendrils as it bent her forward, the slithering mass winding endlessly over her body, leaving her feeling both securely suspended, and oddly weightless. It was almost alike to swimming, in a way. That was, if the water were somehow to become sentient, and desperately horny.

She gladly relented as the uppermost pair of appendages on her thighs urged her legs further apart, welcoming the cool tease of the chill cave air on her now thoroughly wet and ready center. It seemed to delight in exposing her, taking its time. She knew not if it possessed eyes to see, but for good measure she gave a bit of a wiggle of her bottom as it held her open, her tail flashing in the air as she teased and invited it to venture further.

Still yet the first touch took her by surprise, and a deep, yowling moan of need tore from her throat as one impossibly long, slick tentacle drug itself slowly across the slit of her, ending in a ragged gasp as the tapered tip flicked over her clit. Twelve bless, was she really that needy already? Her grip tightened on the pair of tendrils she had grasped as it moved over her again, each and every inch of the bunching, pulsing, muscled mass intoxicatingly, heavenly, slippery against her.

Without a conscious thought to, she rolled her hips, grinding herself into the wandering tendril as it moved over her, now sliding back and forth between her legs. It was a good thing the creature held her so securely, for she would surely not have been able to stand through the shaking in her legs as it began to twist and writhe with each stroke across her.

She was panting, breathless, by the time she felt another join her long, teasing companion. This one slid up to her from behind, gently teasing, almost _lapping_ at her entrance. She could feel the thickness of it, greater in girth that the ones she gripped, and pulsing with a need of its own. She did not hesitate for an instant, utterly lost in her desire to fully explore all her strange companion had to offer. With another needy moan, she bent herself further, giving the creature a final invitation to take her.

It was an invitation the beast seemed only too glad to accept. With a quiver that ran through the whole of the creature, it greedily slipped inside her, bringing a gasp of sheer pleasure from her lips. “Oh, oh _gods_ ,” Makara moaned as it dipped into her, stretching her wet walls as it dove deeper and deeper into her ready pussy.

It was simply _divine,_ she blearily decided as it moved within her. The cool slickness of it was such an intoxicating contrast to the heat of her own body that it kept her mind reeling, unable to accustom herself to the sensations, and not for a moment wanting them to stop. She moaned in need and pleasure as it thrust and pulsed inside her, testing her limits but never surpassing them. All over her body, more and ever more tendrils slithered, caressing, massaging, teasing, _adoring._

If there had been any scrap of reticence remaining in her, she gladly gave it up as a twin pair of tendrils moved over her breasts, flicking her nipples as the thick one within fucked her. All the while she rolled her hips with the creature’s strong and steady rhythm, brushing her heated clit over whichever writhing mass happened to be nearest her at the moment of her thrust.

The first orgasm took her by shuddering surprise, hitting like a tidal wave as the thick head of the tentacle brushed against the innermost reaches of her. She gripped the tendrils in her hands tightly, gasping and moaning shamelessly as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Yet even as it ebbed, it did not subside entirely, leaving her breathless and desperate for more.

Urged on by the pulsing squeeze of her walls around it, the creature redoubled its efforts, pounding deeper and faster into her pussy. Dimly, she was aware that this probably _should_ hurt, and yet, it did not. No matter how the tentacle wiggled and writhed within her, stretching her to her limits and then beyond them, no matter how it pressed against the apex of her insides, teasing at the entrance to her very womb, it seemed to possess an innate knowledge of exactly how far it could press before pleasure passed to pain. The sensations it bestowed on her were at once alien and undeniable, leaving her naught but a quivering mess, utterly at its mercy.

At the moment, she would have it no other way.

After what seemed an endless, delectable eternity, she felt the thickness within her pulse, and grow larger. With each stroke, it grew, until she was beginning to worry it would grow to be too much for her to bear. Just at that moment, it shuddered, thrusting itself as far into her body as it could manage, and burst in a heated spray of impossibly hot cum.

“H-hot!” She gasped, fearing for a wild second that it was in fact _too_ hot. After a panicked moment however, she began to realize that it was only in the contrast to the cool flesh of the tendrils that it seemed _that_ warm, and that she was in no danger. Warm as a soothing bath, it poured into her so quickly and with such unrelenting volume that within moments it was spurting and dripping from between and down her legs.

She shuddered in the creature’s grasp, her walls tightening once more around the pulsing tentacle buried within her as she came again, as if her very body was desperate to wring and suck as much of the hot cum from the creature as it could.

Only just barely had she managed to regain her breath when she felt yet more of the unrelenting tendrils slid over her bottom, one twining with her tail as more gently pulled her cheeks apart. If she’d held any thought of resisting prior, it was long fled in the waves of pleasure drifting endlessly over her in the wake of the creature’s ministrations. Gladly she welcomed the new arrival as it moved between the split of her ass, dipping lower to soak itself thoroughly in the ready slickness that dripped from her cunt.

Once completely saturated in their shared cum, it slipped up her body once more to press against the tight entrance to her ass. The now deflated tendril within her pussy slid away as the new arrival pressed into her from behind. Makara gasped, the far less familiar stretching taking her by shock anew. As it had ever been before however, the creature was voracious, but not ungentle, and within a matter of moments she was moaning and mewling once more, rocking her hips to urge the creature to take her deeper, and faster.

It seemed only too happy to oblige. Her mind began to blur in the haze of seemingly endless pleasure, as another bloated, thick tendril slid between her legs to resume the assault on her drenched and dripping pussy. In deliciously opposing rhythm, the pair of them were relentless in their thrusts, and it was with delirious want that she felt them once again begin to swell inside her, the anticipation of feeling that heated flood filling her from both entrances bringing her to a shuddering climax that seemed never-ending as they finally burst inside her.

She was bleary eyed and limp as the next pair moved to take her, her body shaking and shuddering with pleasure. It felt as it her every nerve were alive with electric, unending need. And yet somehow, even through the haze of countless orgasms, the scent of that sweet nectar invaded her mind, pillowing her thoughts in soft surrender and want.

Her mouth watered as the bulbous tendril slid into view before her, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world as she wiggled forward, eager to lick it, kiss it, take it deep into her mouth and suck it until it gave up each and every last drop of the delectable nectar it promised.

As she took it between her lips, a thick and sweet syrup began to seep from it, filling her mouth and dripping down her chin. She eagerly swallowed, greedy and hungry to taste it. It filled her every sense, the smell and taste intoxicating. As it slid down her throat, her body began to relax still yet further, and the tentacles inside her probed deeper, stretching her now willing flesh far beyond what should have been comfortable, but in the haze and ease of the nectar she sucked, it was naught but heavenly.

She moaned and mewled shamelessly, begging between each reluctant gasp for air for more, more, ever more. If pressed, she could not have named what it was she yearned for, but in the back of her mind, there grew an insistent _need_ for something more than this. A need to be filled and overtaken completely.

She was ready.

The last pair of tentacles burst within her, leaving her gushing and dripping with rivulets of their hot cum as the center of the creature parted, a thick and quivering ovipositor rising into view. Black like the rest of the beast, the new organ was nevertheless transparent, and from within she could see dozens of round eggs floating, dipping, eager to burst free into their new home. It was swollen, pulsing, and somehow Makara found that she _knew_ it had been far too long, that the creature had waited far beyond its time, determined to find a willing host or none at all, no matter how the delay had pained it.

She moaned with need as she took in the sight of it. A thick, ballooned base held the eggs at the ready, while a thick, grooved cone topping the organ, slick and ready to be inserted. On the very apex, a floral structure pulsed, petal-like bits waving and eager to bloom and flare.

Gently, the creature pulled her closer, settling her above the ovipositor. She now understood why the stretching had been so needed, as it pulled her down over the pulsing sex organ. It was thicker still than even the swollen tentacles, almost beyond her limits, but just tight enough to fit.

Deep, deep within her, she felt the petaled tip wiggle, undulating against her cervix in a plea for entrance. The rivers of hot cum and sweet nectar it had poured into her had done their work, and her body obliged the creature’s request. She ached as her body opened, as parts of her that had never before been known by any other slowly stretched and dilated to allow the tip of the ovipositor to slip within her womb.

Makara gasped as it bloomed within her, each of the petal-like tips slowly reaching out to spread her inside, readying her to take the gifts it prepared to slip inside her. She shuddered and shook as her most sacred of spaces was explored, the feeling so alien and yet so _right._ Her heart pounding, she threw her head back in a breathless gasp as the whole of her flared electric as the first egg slid through the ovipositor to enter her. She felt herself spread, somehow, even wider as it slipped inside, sliding smoothly through the slick transparent flesh tube inside her, rising slowly and inescapably to until it finally came to rest within.

It was such a strange and unaccustomed feeling. She would have liked to have pondered and explored it a bit longer, but no sooner had the first egg settled when her lips were spreading once more as a second, and then a third slid into her.

They were so, so very tight within her, as she felt her belly stretch with the strange presence. The creature paused a moment, slipping the sweet, bulbous tendril between her lips once more to deposit more of the thick nectar it bore. Eagerly, she swallowed it, and almost immediately felt her flesh begin to give, growing accommodating and elastic. Moaning around it as she sucked the phallic pulse, she welcomed the stretch of her pussy lips as the creature resumed its deposition into her womb.

She had long lost count of both the number of eggs inside her, and the bells that had passed when it finally pushed the last of the eggs from its now deflated sac into her belly. Limp in the creature’s grasp, she wearily blinked in a new echo of pleasure as it slipped its ovipositor from her womb, her cervix slowly and obediently closing once more in its wake to hold all that it had given her tightly within.

Her belly was swollen, not to grotesquery, but certainly far beyond the slight hint of pudge she’d had before they'd began. Round and full, she gladly curled against the creature’s thick tendrils, exhausted and well ready to rest. It was going to be a long, slippery month.

—

The days passed in a haze, the creature keeping true to its word. Day and night it doted on her, keeping her delirious and drunk with the sweet nectar it offered endlessly, and quivering and panting with the pleasures it showered on her willing body. Within her belly, the eggs thrived, drawing strength from her ambient aether and slowly developing. At times she felt them seem to wiggle inside her, an unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling.

Just as it had promised, it was a moon’s time exactly when she felt a strange ache begin deep within her, rousing her from sleep with a breathy moan. Apparently having well anticipated this, the creature was ready, a circle of tendrils forming a ready ‘nest’ that it urged her into.

It stroked her as she grew nearer, caressing her form and urging her on sweetly. Makara panted heavily, lost not in pain but in a deep pulsing pressure that urged her to spread her legs and allow sweet release. With a gentle push, she felt the first of them slip once more from inside her, moving smooth and slick through her walls until it reached the end of her body, and slid with a soft gush of clear fluid from between her legs.

She laughed, despite herself, for the first time in many hazy days the absurdity of the situation clicking clear in her brain. She, vaunted and celebrated Warrior of Light and Darkness, was ass naked in a forgotten cave, giving birth to some void crawling creature’s thrice-damned litter. She laughed again as the second egg slid from her, but by the third, it faltered, and by the time the fourth parted her lips to slip free, her laughter had turned once more to moans that her strange lover was only too glad to coax to greater volume from her.

Finally, _finally_ , she sat, panting and tired, her legs spread wide before her with the quivering eggs scattered around her. With a groan, she forced her gaze down, taking in the sloppy mess that had come from inside her. Still yet, it was with a fond smile that she turned her head to kiss the caressing tendril at her side, before drifting to sleep in the creature’s arms one final time.

\---

The morning after–alright, the afternoon, if we’re being honest–she stood stretching, trying to re-accustom herself to the feeling of wearing not only clothing, but her armor. She had no idea what the creature’s strange fluids were composed of, but true to its word, the endeavor had not left her scarred, or indeed even any worse for the wear, as far as she could tell. Of course she was still yet a bit _sore,_ but she could not help but think fondly that _that_ wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Her hands on her hips, she looked back with a wry grin at the tentacle pit, where the creature fondly cooed and chirped over the nest of eggs it cradled in the center of itself. Her payment was already well secured within her pack, and it would seem there was but little left to do but say goodbye.

“So… that’s that then,” she said, clearing her throat to get the creature’s attention. “It’s been weird as all hells, but I suppose I’ve taken more unpleasant jobs for less pay before. I uh… wish you all the best of luck,” she finished lamely, giving a light wave as she turned to go.

Before she could quite make it to the exit however, a last, lingering tendril reached out, lovingly caressing her cheek, and she could not resist leaving one last little kiss on the tip of it. Her last words echoed in the cave as she stepped out, unsure if it would actually hear or not as she said, “By the way uh, if you need to do this again sometime… call me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I post my first explicit fic and of COURSE it's consentacles. Of course it is. -_- Thanks for reading.


End file.
